Nocturn Viciu
Nocturn Viciu is one of the four central protagonists of A Midnight Tale. He makes his debut in Chapter 3, Eye to Eye Conversation, alongside Magnolia Verdant. His weapon of choice is The Stinger. His symbol is a red eye with a black cross coming out of the pupil that extends to the iris. The base of the cross goes outside of the eye, giving the impression that it’s crying. His aura is red, and hangs in the air similar to mist when visible. Appearence Nocturn is almost permanently seen wearing a beanie of some fashion, most of which are black with some symbols stitched on them. He has claimed to have a headwear for every occasion, and true enough, the number of people that get to see him without one can be counted on two hands. He has an unnaturally pale skin and bony features. Combine that with eyes that are a shade of brown so dark some people claim he has no iris, he has a bit of a hard time making good first impressions. Hunter Outfit His combat outfit consists of a brown tail coat with a high collar, left unbuttoned. The tails of the coat are square and reach to just below his knees. Underneath this he wears a black button up shirt with a dark red collar and cuffs. He also wears black denim pants and black combat shoes, and a black knitted cap decorated with a thick ring of white beads instead of a folded brim. Pinned to the left breast of his coat is a large eight pointed star with a square garnet set in the middle. Casual Outfit His casual outfit consists of a brown suit vest with matching pants, several shades lighter than his eyes. Underneathe he wars a red collared shirt. He also wears black derby shoes. In the even't of cold weather he has acces to a black overcoat. Personality In one word, honest. Mostly due to his upbringing, which has made him practically terrified of lying in general. He has learnt to give half truths and potential truths to circumvent his problem, but people he is close to can generally pressure the whole truth out of him. His upbringing has also made him terrified of Faunus, or rather letting them get harmed. And as such he tends to become very spastic and attentive when around one. He speaks with a tone of absolute certainty, which makes it hard to argue against; that, combined with his parent’s warped sense of humor that he inherited, makes for a rather off-putting personality that masks his more modest nature, as well as his fears and uncertainties, both the noticeable and the…harder to notice ones. Weapons and Abilities Weapon His weapon of choice is The Stinger, A Crossbow with a metallic string, able to fire iron spikes or wooden ones tipped with fire dust. By turning the handle of the crossbow sideways, a segmented blade is released from the tip as the bow straightens, creating a double edged one handed sword. In this form it loses it's ranged function. Semblance The name of Nocturn's semblance is Infusion. It is a semblance that allows him to convert other peoples auras into his own, provided the aura he wants to absorb intersects with his. Unlike other aura converting semblances, Nocturn is unable to overflow his reserves past his maximum capacity; although he can still drain his opponents aura when he is full, without the added conversion he could do that better by just punching them. The nature of his semblance gives him a passive resistance to attacks that attempt to convert or corrupt his aura, meaning that if he engages against another users with an identical semblance, neither will be able to use it against each other. A more interesting side effect of his semblance is that he can become slightly addicted to other people’s aura. This is not helped by the fact he can visibly see the aura of a person he recently drained, even if that person isn't channeling it; time will dilute the tracking properties, but he'll still remember the feel of another's aura. Combat In combat he is methodical and careful, and also a bit of a cheapskate. Will only ever use the dust arrows in emergency situations, and would much rather use the iron spikes so he can get them back later. He tries to fight any opponent at range despite being aware he is far better at close combat. When in melee he fights using a style of fencing that utilizes his weaponless arm for grappling. Backstory Before he was born, Nocturn's parents were some of the few nobles completely against sending the Faunus to Menagerie, and even supported them as best they could during the Faunus Rights Revolution. By the time the war was over, they lost most of their fame and fortune, and unlike the Faunus they did not receive any compensation for their actions. Nonetheless, with what little wealth and supporters they had left they settled in an old mansion, where the two officially married and where the two eventually fostered a child. Nocturn's childhood has been fairly strict. He was harshly punished whenever he lied or mistreated others, and was always encouraged to tell the truth. Despite this, Nocturn has kept secrets from them, from how others treated him because of his looks, to how he wasn’t blessed with the best of health. He kept these secrets partially because he was afraid they would get mad, but a bigger part of him was afraid they’d get sad. Deciding to become a Hunter in order to bring glory back to his family, Nocturn joined the academy in hopes of becoming a Hunter and succeeding where his parents failed; to help those who were not protected by a good reputation. Trivia * His whole name can be read as ”vice that takes place during the night” ** Nocturn is Nocturnal in another language, which references the color black; ** Nocturn can also stand for “that takes place during the night”; ** Viciu is vice in Romanian; * He’s based of the vampire mythos as a whole…particularly the more forgotten ones such as the Nosferatu or the Strigoi; ** The cross in his symbol is a long forgotten vampire weakness; ** His phisical appearance references the Nosferatu; ** His aura looking like a red mist references the strigoi, the Romanian vampire that could turn into one; ** His combat outfit is loosly based on the Witch Hunters; ** His casual outfit is bassed on Dracula's most iconic appearance; ** His combat cap is based on one worn by Vlad the Impaler; * His parents are OC’s based on Vlad the Impaler and Elizabeth Bathory. Category:TVR Patented Category:Fan Made Character Category:Human Category:Male